


Snow Is Better Than Paperwork

by hellhoundtheory



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundtheory/pseuds/hellhoundtheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snow of the Haven winter distracts Audrey from work. So Audrey distracts Nathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Is Better Than Paperwork

_Paperwork, missing file, police report, speeding ticket, city permit. God, shouldn’t the Chief of Police have less boring civilian crap to endure?_

Nathan didn’t want to admit it, but he was seriously in need of one of Parker’s crazy cases right now. And a coffee. His partner just went through a pot and the new one was still brewing. He half considered walking through the ten degree weather to Rosemary’s for a cup, but everyone else in the precinct was diligently doing their work, and he would end up buying for everyone out of guilt. Chief Wuornos returned to his papers, grumbling quietly.

_Not another parking ticket._

"Oh my god," Audrey’s voice rang around him, full of shock. 

"What?" Nathan looked up, hand on his weapon, eyes alert. When he saw his partner looking wistfully out the window at the snow-covered facade of a wintry Haven, his warning bells stopped going off, and he relaxed his posture.

"How long has it been snowing?" She asked, finally turning to him. He thought about it and shrugged.

"Maybe two hours?" He was about to go back to work when a hand tugged at his wrist. Feeling rushed through him and he tried to contain his reaction to her touch, the warmth of her soft fingers against his skin.

"We’re taking a break." His jacket was shoved into his hands and Parker had her’s halfway on, one foot out the door, eyebrow quirked expectantly at him as he followed.

Wordlessly, they stepped through the precinct, and out into the snow. 

_This is probably a better break from paperwork than a Troubled crime showing up,_ Nathan thought.

"Put your jacket on, or you’ll freeze," Audrey reminded him. _Right, jacket, being normal,_ Nathan schooled his expression to reflect nothing as he looped his arms through.

That is until he saw white, blinking some sort of powder out of his eyes. _Right, snow… A snowball!_

His partner had lobbed a snowball in his face. Nathan had forgotten what snowball fights were like. Well, he had forgotten what most feelings were like, until Audrey showed up. 

The whiteness of another snowball in his eyes was enough to wake him from his reverie.

Nathan bent down, compacting a round sphere out of the sticky snow on the precinct front railing, and threw it at Audrey, avoiding her face pointedly. She grinned.

"What, you’re scared to hit a girl?" His partner had the audacity to stick her tongue out at him when he was being nice, he scowled good-naturedly. 

And with that challenge they wailed on each other for what seemed like hours, even using snowbanks as forts and continuing with their battle banter to distract each other. 

"I think I have an advantage, Parker," he breathed as he came up behind her, managing to get snow down her collar. In reaction she backed into him and knocked them both to the ground. Audrey was still squirming above him, trying to get the snow out of her collar when he started laughing.

"What’s so funny?" She ground her teeth, hand behind her, still sitting on his legs. He had stopped laughing, but he was still grinning, happier than he had been in a long time. 

"You decided to start a snowball fight with a guy who can’t feel. I’d say that’s pretty funny." Normally, he didn’t like to acknowledge his Trouble, but Audrey didn’t treat him any differently, and the way her eyes softened around him was more than worth it.

"Maybe, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Before he knew it, he was flooded by sensation all over his face. First a hot new brand of feeling, and then an effusive cold washing over it, followed by a pins-and-needles numbness that he could feel. Though he was still overcome by sensation, Nathan managed to grab his partner’s wrist and flip her under him, prepared for face snowball revenge as he shook the snow out of his hair like a dog. 

Still reeling from the snowball to the face, he almost didn’t register the melt-worthy feeling of Audrey’s warm lips on his, the taste and smell of vanilla mingling with the almost acidic cold of the snow. Her fingers scraped the back of his head and he might have died happy were it not for the nip of Audrey’s front teeth on his bottom lip and an invitation for more. Warmth tinged his cheeks, stinging almost painfully in harmony with the cold of melting snow, but the symphony blaring from his and Audrey’s chapped lips was more than enough for him to focus on. Nathan began memorizing every contour of her face with his hands, the cavern of her mouth with his tongue, the rosebud shape of her lips with his own, how she shivered when his stubble bristled her cheek. 

I think I’m in heaven. 

They parted with red noses, pink kissed mouths, and mingled breath condensing in the cold air between them. For a few still moments, they let the thick snow fall, he watched it tangle in Audrey’s eyelashes and float on the blond sheet of her hair. 

"Do you really want to do anymore paperwork?" Nathan asked quietly, breaking the silence of their stares. 

"Definitely not," his partner pecked him on the cheek, extricating herself from under him.

"You coming?" She asked, hand tugging him to his truck, already, just as eagerly as she tried to get him into the snow not a few hours earlier. Considering the good events that followed that, he trusted her on this one. 

"Definitely," he contained his smile, holding onto the tangibility of her fingers tangled with his and the pins-and-needles of melted snow between them.


End file.
